The perks of being in the closet Destiel style!
by Abby212
Summary: Cas is looking for Dean in the closet but why?


The perks of being in the closet Destiel style!

When Dean opened the door to the closet he did not expect to find Cas rummaging through it.

"Cas" Dean said. "What are you doing?"

"Dean I found you" Cas said happily as he turned around.

"Why are you looking for me in the closet" Dean asked.

"Because that's where Sam said you were"

"What did that bitch say?"

"I hardly think Sam is a female dog"

Dean sighed. "What did Sam say about me?"

"He told me you are so far in the closet that you had reached Narnia" Cas stated blankly. Dean growled.

"Dean what's wrong" Castiel asked.

"I'll show him who's in the closet" Dean pushed the other man back into the small space and closed the door behind him.

"Dean what are you-" Cas was cut off by Deans lips being pressed to his. Castiel blinked for a second not sure what to do. Dean pulled away feeling guilty when he didn't get a reaction from the angel.

"Ah sorry Cas I lost my cool for a sec- Cas what-"

The angel slammed him against the wall crushing their lips together again. Dean kissed him back eagerly. The hunter flipped them to where Cas was pinned against the wall and began hungrily sucking on his neck. Dean slipped Castiels trench coat and suit jacket to access more skin.

"Ah Dean" Cas moaned as Dean worked on unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. When they were gone Dean explored the angels exposed skin with his hands. When Dean slid his fingers over his nipples Cas bucked his hips hitting their erections together. The hunter ground their hips together.

"D-Dean" Cas moaned tugging on Deans shirt he wanted to please the hunter too. Dean got rid of his shirt and slammed his mouth into the angels pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. Cas ran his hands over Deans bare skin wanting (but not quite knowing why) to feel every inch of the hunter. Castiel moaned loudly when dean started palming him through his pants.

"D-Dean" Cas moaned. "I-I need"

"What is it Cas? What do you need?" Dean whispered to the angel.

"I d-don't know" Cas whimpered. "But I n-need it" Dean sucked on Cas's neck as he worked on getting the angels pants off. When his pants were gone Dean got on his knees and looked up at Dean with big puppy dog eyes as he licked right above Castiels boxers. He bit the rim of the angel's boxers and slowly pulled them down with his teeth. He moved back up and placed his hands on the angels hips as he took the head of his cock in his mouth.

"Ah Dean" Cas moaned as he gripped Deans hair. Dean took inch after inch of the angel into his mouth causing him to moan louder and needier. When Dean swallowed around his member Cas lost it and came hard in the hunters mouth. Dean swallowed what he could the rest dribbled down him chin. He pulled off Cas with a pop. He wiped his chin with his hand and licking the come off it. Suddenly Dean was pinned with his back to the ground by Cas.

"Cas what are you doing?" he asked. His only reply was Castiel ripping his pants and boxers off. He swiftly took the hunter into his mouth bobbing his head up and down as he pleasured his hunter.

"Ah god Cas" Dean moaned. Cas tried to replicate what the hunter did to him. He wanted him to feel just as good as he did. Dean shouted as he came and Castiel swallowed it all. Dean pulled Cas up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around the angel as he nuzzled into Deans neck. They sat up when they heard someone open the door.

"Hey Cas are you still- whoa what the fuck" Sam exclaimed when he opened the door.

"Sam look Narnia" Dean said as he pointed to the back of the closet. Sam slammed the door and went to go bleach his eyes out while Dean laughed his ass off next to a very confused Cas.

Cas dressed them again with the snap of his fingers. Cas was about to walk out the door when Dean grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Dean" Cas said when they pulled away. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know. What do you want this to mean?" Dean replied.

"I want this to mean your mine and only mine" Cas stated.

"Then it's settled" Dean said pulling Cas into a hug. "I'm yours and your mine" He kissed him lightly on the nose and pulled them out of the closet.

"Finally" Sam said as he watched the two men step out of the closet.


End file.
